A large number of people work on the go. The evolution of wireless devices such as laptops, mobile phones, and other portable devices facilitates instantaneous access to a wireless network, such as the Internet, at virtually any location, providing users the mobility to move around within a broad coverage area and still be connected to the network. Recent years have witnessed the development of smart phones and wireless devices that carry data in addition to telephone conversations.
Existing systems, however, may be developed on a single or multi-processor based system with multiple software modules, often integrated as a one monolithic image.
Improvements are desirable to support wireless devices and to allow such devices to improve their processing power and capabilities.